


You're In The Way

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Hugs, Kissing, Leather Trousers, M/M, Omorashi, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Hyunwoo is standing in the doorway when Changkyun needs to pee, but doesn't move.





	You're In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned in this but, just know Changkyun is wearing leather pants and a white T-shirt. And shownu is wearing blue jeans and no shirt.

Changkyun looked over at the bathroom door to see if Minhyuk was out of the shower. "He needs to hurry the fuck up." Changkyun said. He grabbed his phone from the table and texted Minhyuk. "Oh my god." He groaned.

Why does his group members have to take five years in the bathroom, especially when he has to go really, really bad. 

"Oh, thank you." Changkyun set his phone on the table and got up. It was painful. He saw Hyunwoo step in front of the bathroom door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Changkyun said. "Boy, I need to pee. Move."

"I thought about it. I won't move." Hyunwoo said closing the door. Changkyun rolled his eyes and tried to walk closer to the bathroom door. Hyunwoo placed his hand on Changkyun's chest. "What are you doing?"  
"I forgot to say that you wasn't going to the bathroom, sorry." Hyunwoo said.

"Please, Hyunwoo. I really gotta go." Changkyun begged. Changkyun leaned up against the door. "Come on. I'm about to pee." Changkyun held his hand in between his legs.

"No." Hyunwoo simply. "I don't think you deserve it." Hyunwoo said looking at his nails.  
"Hyunwoo, please. I'll do anything if you would just let me go." He tried to reach the handle, buy Hyunwoo smacked it away. He saw Hyunwoo closing the door. "What are you doing, hyung?"  
"Looking at something." He answered.

Changkyun walked over to the handle and he heard a click. "Please don't tell me that you just locked the door."  
"Maybe I did." Hyunwoo unlocked it and held his arm out to stop Changkyun from coming in.  
"Please, this hurts so bad. I've been waiting since this morning. Now it's like five and I can't hold it." Changkyun said. He tried to see if Hyunwoo would budge one bit.

"No." Hyunwoo said. Hyunwoo closed the door. Changkyun went to the table and got his phone. "I'm going to wait until you let me go." Changkyun said. Hyunwoo acted like he was going to laugh. "I find that funny. You'll be waiting a long while."

Changkyun felt a pain like one he's been feeling for a while but this time it was worse. He banged his heel against the wall. "Fuck." Not only a pain, but a little bit of piss came with it.

Changkyun put one leg over the other. "I am not joking, I need to use the bathroom so fucking bad." Hyunwoo closed his eyes and stared at the ceiling as if he heard nothing. "Plese. I think I'm about to pee everywhere." He soften his voice.

Hyunwoo didn't know what to do know. Should he let him go? Or should he still be a stubborn little shit and stand in front of the bathroom door?

"Stay there." Hyunwoo said walking away from the door. Changkyun went to see how close Hyunwoo was to the door. Hyunwoo came back. "So. Changkyun. I see you ate still trying." Hyunwoo grabbed Changkyun's wrist.

"Anyway, hyung, I am literally going to piss myself if you don't move." Changkyun said. Changkyun felt another pain. Hyunwoo pulled Changkyun closer to his body.

It scares Changkyun. He had no idea on why something so sudden like this would happen. "Your arms are tight on my waist." Changkyun desperately said. "Can you loosen up?"

Hyunwoo loosened his arm's up a bit. Changkyun stood there still. Hyunwoo was trying to get him to relax. He wasn't being a little shit for nothing. He just wanted to experience something different. And this was it.

Changkyun squeezed his thighs tighter as piss ran down his legs. Some getting on Hyunwoo. Just what he wanted. Hyunwoo kissed Changkyun.

"Let's clean up." Hyunwoo said.


End file.
